


Winter Sleep

by CherryBlossomMonologues



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomMonologues/pseuds/CherryBlossomMonologues
Summary: Original poem in Japanese, with loose translation/adaptation into English.





	Winter Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

外に松   雪の音聞く   まだ寝ってる

_Soto ni matsu   Yuki no oto kiku   Mada netteru_

Outside, the pine trees. Hearing the soft sound of snow, I go back to sleep.


End file.
